Three-dimensional (3D) Computer Graphics (CG) animation systems are used by a variety of industries (e.g., entertainment, advertising, etc.) to generate animated content for movies, video games, commercials and the like. Unfortunately, it can take a long time to produce animated content due to deficiencies associated with conventional 3D CG animation systems. For example, it can take as long as four years to produce a two-hour animated movie.
Traditional animators hold paper in hand while flipping between poses to get a sense of the motion before recording a pencil test. This gives the animator an intuitive “feel” for the animation they are creating. CG animators would like to flip back and forth between poses in the same way, but the time it takes conventional 3D CG animation systems to update a new frame does not allow for instant visual feedback. Instant visual feedback can speed-up the animation workflow, resulting in less time to generate the final product.
The tools of a traditional animator are simple: a pencil and eraser. These tools are easily mastered so that the tools become an extension of the mind of the artist. Conventional 3D CG animation systems are more complex to master. Ideas can take a winding path from the mind of the artist, through the mouse or stylus, then through the software user interface, and finally to the character rig itself. Conventional 3D CG animation systems often provide user interfaces that are too complex or that are not intuitive, resulting in the animator spending more time learning the animation system than on animating.
Animation is an experimental process. Even veterans of the art form like to try something new without worrying that it will destroy the work they have already completed. In traditional animation, drawings are easily erased and drawn over. Conventional CG animation systems often do not allow non-destructive experimentation, forcing the animator to make compromises on creativity to meet deadlines.
Traditionally, animation is a team effort. Communication and artwork flow back and forth between departments, animators, assistants, supervisors, directors, managers, and even studios collaborating at great distances. Conventional CG animation systems often fail to provide features that facilitate collaboration among team members, resulting in unnecessary delays in the animation process.